


Harry Potter and the Horribly Embarassing Spell That Should Have Never Worked to Begin With

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is forced to do a spell in class that would show a glimpse of what his life would be like if they had all been muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Horribly Embarassing Spell That Should Have Never Worked to Begin With

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: rhythm-within

'Why do these things happen to me?' Harry thought as he conjured the spell, 'Because you’re famous and everyone is way too interested in your life.'

Sometimes, Harry wished he wasn’t so good at magic.

The professor said it could be very informational and help gain insight on things in their own world by seeing themselves in another and that was what the spell did: showed them an alternate world based on any criteria the selected. Every decision resulted in a new parallel dimension, but she also warned them that a class had not successfully completed this spell in fifteen years. Harry, of course, broke that record just like he'd been doing since he'd first arrived at Hogwarts.

It was Neville's idea to see the world where they were all Muggles or magic never existed. There were three different scenarios they could choose from, the easiest being to see what their other-self was doing in said world at that very moment. No one wanted to see that because their other-selves would be in class. Another option was to pick an hour that had already happened and to watch it as if it were a recording. Then most difficult was a montage, of sorts, of a specified day. It would show the moments in which their other-self experienced the most emotion.

Since everyone tried for that, Harry did as well. The chances of anyone succeeding were small enough that no one thought through the consequences until a very life-like scene had sprung up right in front of Harry and the class gathered around behind him.

Fuck.

Harry hoped his Muggle life was far less eventful than his Magical one. Still it was scary to share with people ones' private moments, even if they weren't technically his.

As their professor gasped in delight, Harry was reminded that there was no filter. If his other-self died, cut themselves, had sex or cried himself to sleep, they'd all be watching it soon. Whatever the most emotional part of his day was. It could be bad or good emotions, but he didn't want to share those with his classmates. Harry glanced at Draco who smirked back at him. It probably wouldn't have worked for Harry either except his magic tended to explode out of him when he was angry, and Malfoy couldn't resist needling Harry at his every opportunity.

Hermione was right; Harry really needed to quit letting Malfoy get to him. Most of the time his explosive magic worked in Harry's favour. Of course, most of the time Harry _wanted_ to cast the spells he was attempting.

Everyone picked their own criteria to try and Harry had decided on the previous Friday.

They'd pushed back all the desks and each drawn their own circle to have a place to focus their spell. Harry's was the only one where a spherical glow began to form and then expanded to fill it. The image that appeared looked much like walking through pensive had. Only a small area that Harry couldn't walk around in and explore.

At first, all they could see was part of a bedroom and a television playing an interview with Draco Malfoy on a morning chat show. Harry wondered why he'd be watching that and decided he had probably fallen asleep with the telly on and hadn't been watching it at all. Around him, the class laughed and cheered that they got to see a piece of Harry's life and Ron snorted before mentioning it figured that Malfoy was an attention whore in the Muggle world as well.

Malfoy was too entranced by his imagine on the screen to send a stinging hex toward Ron like he normally would have. It almost helped Harry relax as light faded around the telly and the room around it slowly came into view.

‘Draco,' the lady interviewing him on the telly said, 'tell us why you decided to come out like this?’

‘Well, it was more because they asked me to.’ The Malfoy on screen shifted nervously. ‘This bill is about to be passed and it would make it illegal for same-sex couples to get married. My father is all for it, of course. My mother and I don’t share that opinion. Obviously. The magazine asked if I would do an interview, take a few pictures, and I agreed.’

‘How have things been since?’

‘Not the best,' he said with a laugh. 'But that was to be expected.'

The interviewer laughed with him.

‘I get called a faggot, at least, five times a day in the hall but things have been settling down a bit. We'll have to see how it goes after this . . .’ Malfoy looked meaningfully at the camera. The interview continued and there was still no sign of Harry, but the imaged continued panning out. They probably would have heard the noise his other-self was making earlier but the commotion in their classroom drowned it out.

‘Draco, You’re bent?’ Blaise asked. 

Draco had a sour look on his face but did not answer.

This was supposed to be an emotional moment for Harry, not Draco. For a brief moment, Harry hoped this spell as gone in Harry's favour as well. What if he'd been so focused on Malfoy when he cast it that they were seeing his emotional montage from the Friday before instead of Harry's? But shortly Harry was in the picture and it was clear why Harry's other-self's emotions were heightened as well as mortifying for Harry once he realized what he was doing.

His other-self was on his bed, wanking to Draco Malfoy smiling and fidgeting on the screen. He came just after there was no doubt to everyone in the room was aware of what he was doing.

Harry blushed and buried his face into his hands. Harry heard girls squealing excitedly around him and then felt Hermione's reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Before anyone in the classroom said anything, there was a knock on the door and a woman's voice:

'Harry, are you up?'

Harry's head shot up and he stepped closer as Hermione's hand fell off his shoulder.

His other-self was cleaning himself up and changing out of his bedclothes as he told his mum he'd be down in a minute. His room was a mess with clothes and books scattered all about it. There were pictures taped on various places on his wall, dresser, and desk, but nothing in frames. Even some of Malfoy which looked like they came from a magazine were on the wall next to his bed. He picked up some discarded jeans off the floor after putting on clean pants. Then grabbed a shirt out of his opened closet door which also featured a picture of Malfoy. The centered fold from the magazine article. He closed the closet door before he put on his shirt as he headed out to the hall.

No longer concerned about everyone else there watching this with him or what else they might see, Harry watched the scene change in front of him. He was going to get to see his parents. Everyone else seemed to have realised this as well and were watching him more than the alternate reality. He could feel their eyes on him but he suddenly didn't care: his family was at the kitchen table finishing up breakfast.

‘What were you watching this morning?’ one of his younger sisters’ teased him with a smug look on her face.

‘Harry, television so early in the morning?’ Lily asked shaking her head as Harry closed his eyes and winced. This was a conversation he tried to avoid in front of his parents. His mother probably knew; he could be a little too obvious at times. His dad had no idea and would not take it well.

‘It was just Malfoy’s interview. It’s not like I watching cartoons or something.’ He mumbled, hoping everyone would drop the conversation before it turned into fight.

Without looking up from his paper his father said, ‘Don’t mumble, and I thought you already watched that?’

Harry rolled his eyes and his sister snickered. Both his sisters knew, but only the older one ever teased him about it.

‘Only about twelve times since he recorded it Monday,’ the same sister continued to tease him. The other girl at the table had yet to look up from her hand-held video game and was the youngest of the kids there.

‘Shut it, Tracy,' Harry said and tried to kick her under the table, but dodging it and she laughed at him.

‘What’s so interesting about a fifteen minute interview where some fairy talks about being bent?’

His mother cleared her throat and tried to change the subject whilst Harry glared at his father. Tracy looked somewhere in between shock and amusement and the youngest girl looked up to glare at her dad like he was an idiot.

His father did not notice this because he still read the newspaper that laid next to his plate on the table instead of paying any real attention to his family. ‘Well, I should get going.’ He stood folding the newspaper in half. ‘I'm going to be out of town this weekend. I fly out tonight. Harry do you mind taking care of the yard for me?’

‘Of course not,’ Harry said in a bitter tone that everyone ignored as his dad went around the room and kissed everyone goodbye. The scene changed again and he was in the middle of a conversation with his sister while he drove them to school.

In the classroom, Harry had been slowly walking towards the scene looking back and forth at the family he never got to meet. He didn't have any reaction to the fact that every conversation was about him being bent and having a crush on Draco Malfoy. His thoughts were centered on his family and how they treated each other. What they looked liked and how different he seemed.

‘You should ask him out,' Tracy said, which caused Harry to blush. ‘Oh, come on. It’s not like we all don’t know….’ She laughed as she said it. He pretended to be concentrating on the road and the non-existed cars around him. ‘Even mum knows what your “really” doing when you watch his interview.’

His younger sister smirked in the backseat.

‘You shouldn’t say things like that in front of her,' Harry said. ‘And you shouldn't think about things like that anyway.’

‘I’m fourteen, not twelve—’ Tracy said.

‘Well, Emily is twelve—’

‘And yet I know what wanking is,’ Emily said. ‘I do it quite often myself.’

Tracy laughed and clutched her sides at the look on Harry’s face.

‘Well, the girl version of it anyway.’

Which made Tracy laugh harder and Harry to shake his head at both his sisters.

‘Emily,’ he said. ‘I do not need to know these things.’

Harry and his classmates laughed along with Tracy at the conversation. He thought that he would love to be close enough to his siblings that they would be comfortable enough to talk to him about everything. Just to have siblings, he would put up with it. He had told himself he wouldn’t be a brother like Ron who was way overprotective of Ginny if he had the chance.

Apparently, he was wrong.

‘You’re just jealous because we have boyfriends and you are too scared to ask out the one guy you’ve been drooling over for years,’ Tracy said, once she calmed down.

‘I’m not scared nor jealous, and since when does Emily have a boyfriend?’ The rest of the conversation must not have impacted Harry much because the scene, once again, faded. Much to the disappointment to everyone in the room as they groan or said they were very interested in who she was dating as they might go to their school if they even existed in their world at all.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were headed toward Harry’s locker before they went to lunch. Draco Malfoy was shuffling through books at his locker which was only two away from Harry’s. Harry stopped right in the middle of the hallway when he spotted Draco. His friends stood with him as he gathered the courage to continue forward.

‘There he is mate; just go ask him,’ Ron said and gave him a friendly push forward.

‘Yeah, Harry, we'll see you in the cafeteria.’ Hermione pulled on Ron’s arm and he followed her down the hall leaving Harry to stare at Draco.

He took a breath to ease his nerves and walked to his locker. As he got there he nodded toward Draco and forced out a ‘ Hey.’

Draco looked up and nodded in return, then went back to looking through his bag. Harry started to fumble with his lock and didn’t notice Draco glance up at him. Everyone in the classroom, however, did.

‘You are bent,’ Blaise said as he stared at Malfoy. Malfoy seemed in shock when he looked over at Harry.

‘Problem Potter?’ Malfoy's other-self drawled at Harry, who blushed even more. He yanked at the lock and finally got it opened. Malfoy smirked as he continued watching him.

In the classroom, Harry and Malfoy looked back and forth at each other and then the scene, but didn't catch the other one doing the same thing. It was much different when his family wasn’t around. Harry had to think about the whole crushing on Malfoy thing. Malfoy was attractive, but Harry had never looked at any guy that way before. Not that he looked at too many girls that way either.

He'd been busy. Saving the world and all.

‘Hey, Potter,’ the Malfoy at his locker said, ‘I wanted to thank you for the other day for sticking up for me.’

Harry shrugged it off. ‘No problem.’

'No, it was really decent of you. I know I haven’t always treated you the best.’

Harry in the classroom snorted.

At the same time, Harry's other-self half-laughed. ‘A bit of an understatement don't you think?’

Malfoy's other looked stunned and then slammed his locker and turned to walk away.

‘Wait, Malfoy. I'm sorry.’ Harry pulled Draco back by his elbow.

‘No, it’s fine.’ He turned to face Harry. ‘I’m just going to go.’ He started to back away at the end of the sentence before he turned to leave again.

'No, wait!’ Harry shut his locker and ran after him, cutting him off and forced him to stop in the middle of the hallway. Then he mumbled something, but no one could hear it.

Malfoy's other-self shook his head to indicate that he didn't understand the mumbling either but waited.

‘I was wondering…uhm…what you were doing after school…today…maybe, if—’ Harry fidgeted and blushed and damn, even Harry could tell how bad he had it for Malfoy.

‘Are you asking me out?’ Draco looked confused. Harry closed his eyes as he winced waiting for Draco to laugh at him for thinking he would ever want to spend time with him.

‘Yes...you see I'm—’

‘Gay?’ Draco finished for him.

Harry nodded, then glanced up at his face.

‘Yes. I’d love to.’

The scene changed. Harry expected the worst only, this time, Malfoy was not smirking but looked just as frighten as he did. They had the whole evening together. Alone. Harry would definitely be feeling something.

It was his bedroom again, the door flew opened has Harry tried to clean as much of it as he could before Draco entered it right behind him. He had his hands full of clothes and grabbed a pillow throwing it against the wall to hide the pictures of Draco by his bed.

‘Sorry, my room’s a mess.’ He opened his closet door to put the clothes in his laundry basket forgetting that the centerfold picture of Draco was tape on the inside of the door.

Draco tried to stop a laugh as Harry slammed his closet shut and blushed even more. Draco sauntered over to Harry's bed and lay back on it. Harry leaned against his desk and tried not to die right there. Draco sat up and shook his head at him, then pulled the pillow away from the wall exposing more pictures of himself.

‘Are you really going to stand over there and be embarrassed, because I know that you fantasize about me?’ Draco raised an eyebrow at him daring him, but Harry just stared. ‘Or are you going to come over here and do to me what you’ve, obviously, been thinking about doing to me for a while?’

It took two steps for Harry to cross the distance and push Draco back onto the bed. He was nervous, but he never was in his dreams and that was what Draco asked for. He pressed his lips against Draco's with determination, trailed his mouth along his jaw up to his ear, down his neck, pulled up Draco's shirt, and attacked his hips. Harry spent a lot of time fantasizing about Draco hips.

He kissed up his chest and back to his mouth making Draco pant and Harry moan. He started to grind against Draco who continued to copy everything that Harry was doing. Their moans continued to get louder, and if they kept it up much longer they both were going to come.

In the classroom, Draco stared in shock and Harry and returned to hiding his face. No one had the courage to speak, not even the Professor. Though she was trying to think of a way to cancel the spell, she thought this might actually be good for them. To see how different they would be with each other without a war hanging above their heads. But it was getting out of hand and she wasn't sure how far they would go. It being their first time or not.

Harry moaned into his ear and came. ‘I’m so in love you, Draco.’

‘Oh, yes,’ Draco moaned back at Harry. ‘I’ve wanted you for so long,' Draco said followed by the real Malfoy chocking.

‘ What?’ Malfoy said with his voice cracking into an almost girlish shriek, ‘Can't you make this stop?’ He glared at the teacher, who just silently shook her head.

The boys in the scene quickly broke apart from a knock on the door, and the boys in the classroom sighed in relief.

The next scene was just Harry and his mother talking in the kitchen in hushed tones to keep from being overheard. She was smiling. He was both blushing and smiling while biting his lip.

‘Harry, I’m glad you’re happy; I just don’t want you rushing into anything.’ Lily put her arm around his shoulder and squeezed him. His mother was beautiful he thought, even as she got older.

‘So you’re saying I probably shouldn’t have told him I was in love with him,’ he said wincing and waiting for her to explode on him.

Harry wondered how angry his father got about the homosexual situation since he seemed so self-conscious about it when the girls in his family did not seem to have a problem with it.

‘Harry you didn’t,’ she said with a worried look.

He nodded.

She sighed with a slight shake of her head. ‘And he didn’t run? He still wants to spend the night with you?’

He shrugged.

‘What did he say?’

‘That he’s wanted me for a very long time,’ Harry said shyly. ‘Dad isn’t going to like this.’

‘No, he isn’t.’

Harry was close to tears watching this scene and he didn't care what anyone thought about it. The classroom was silent, and he had forgotten that they were all there. He wished he could talk to his parents about what was going on in his life. Hell, he wished the biggest problem he had was a crush on Malfoy.

‘Harry,’ she continued. ‘We love you no matter what. It’s just that you’re the only boy and will be the last of the Potters if you don’t have kids....’

Harry looked at her confused; why would that matter? They weren’t like the Malfoys and they didn’t care about carrying on family lines.

‘He is just in denial about it all.’

‘He’s going hate me.’

‘No, he’s not.’ His mother reassured him. ‘But I’m not going to force you to tell him until you’re ready. Draco can stay tonight. It’ll just be our little secret.’

He smiled up at his mother and gave her a kiss on the check.

The scene switch again. He and Malfoy were snogging in his bed, this time, barley wearing anything at all. They could see a dragon tattoo that twisted around Draco’s back before Harry flipped him over on to it. Draco started kissing down Harry’s chest and took him into his mouth. He moaned around Harry as Harry was muttering incoherent sentences.

‘That feels so so good, Draco.’

The bedroom door burst open and James Potter stood in the doorway. They both jumped and tried to cover themselves. Harry could see that it was about a minute until midnight; maybe less. He really wanted to know what happen with his father.

‘What is going on here?’

His mother showed up with his sisters from behind his dad. ‘Honey, calm down’ Then there was a lot of yelling; most of it came from his father and quite a bit from Tracey.

His mother tried to get everyone calm and Emily rolling her eyes tried to get Harry to smile through gestures instead of words. Which worked a little bit. He could see himself calming down before everything began to glow again and fade away.

The room was an uncomfortable quiet as everyone processed what they seen and tried to figure out how they should react.

‘Looks, like you were pretty good at that Draco,’ Pansy teased. He opened his mouth to insult her, but looked at Harry who stared at the circle on the floor and thought better of it. He had spent most of the last six years trying to convince himself that he hated Potter and didn't care what he thought of him. In reality, his was the only opinion that matter to him, and that was why he did so many outrageously embarrassing things in front of him.

He did not care what anyone else thought of him; he just wanted Harry's attention. However much he could get. He realised all he had to do was be himself. School was going to be hell for a few weeks until people forgot about the incident. Neither one of them really cared about that, though, nor were they thinking about it.

~~~

‘Potter.’ Malfoy nodded at Harry in the hall a few days after the incident.

Harry stopped and stared at him. It had taken a while for everything to sink in. In fact, Ron had to keep reminding him, that he effectively had sex with Malfoy in front of his peers, too many times to count. It hit Harry in that moment, alone in the hallway with Malfoy, that in that other world that very second they were having sex. Well, maybe not that second. They were at school, but most likely once they got back to Harry’s house.

‘Malfoy?’ Harry stepped closer.

‘Yes?’ Malfoy watched Harry’s face suddenly nervous.

‘Have you ever thought about it?’ Harry hadn’t expected that to come out of his mouth, and he wasn’t sure why he asked. He definitely didn’t expect the answer he got.

‘All the time.’ Malfoy stiffened as soon as he said it; he had never admitted it out loud. It made it true, real.

‘What are you doing after class?’ Harry bit his lip holding back a sheepish smile as he watched Malfoy try to hold back his own.


End file.
